The Confession
by JustOneOfThoseGirlsXD
Summary: i hope you all enjoy XD


**I am not really sure what made me think of this but i have some weird thoughts XD please comment and i hope you all like it please give me advice on how i can improve and i will defiantely comment on everyones comment XD i love jasper and he never really seems so to have a big role in the twilight saga so thats one of the reasons why i wanted to do this XD**

* * *

The confession (Jasper, Bella and Carlisle)

"Right … which one of you drank the donor blood that was in my drawer in my own personal study … hmmm come on now I want to here the truth … yes Jasper the truth not lies and Bella you already no I can tell straight away when you lie … so the truth if you PLEASE!!" Carlisle said slamming his fists down on the glass table so hard the remainders of the glass, which clattered, of the floor turned into little tiny crystals.

As soon as Carlisle turned to face us with complete anger filling his face Jasper and me couldn't help but laugh in hysterics. As we both got hold of our selves and eventually could stop our selves from laughing Jasper took a deep breath as if he were pushing his laughter away and replied "Ooooo someone's in a bad mood … what's a matter Carlisle you angry that we found your secret stash of blood … we just knew you were hiding something" he finished folding his arms for a dramatic effect and looking at me for support.

"Excuse me no I knew he was hiding something you just tagged along because you didn't want me to have all the glory … like for example me drinking the blood all by myself … which I never got to do … man it smelt so good … the redness of it and how thick and warm it looked …it would just melt in your mouth …" I said as my fantasy and lust for blood started to make me incredibly thirsty which caused my throat to burn. My mind began to wonder as I found myself frozen in a trance.

"Bella … Bella … Bells … snap out of it" Jasper shouted while slapping my face with as much force as he could muster up. As he started to figure that slapping wasn't going to cut it and that I was still fantasizing he began laying punches in my face. Okay I had came around and I was now back on planet earth but that didn't seem to stop him until I yelled "OKAY JASPER … STOP HITTING ME I AM BACK … yeeesshhh … and wow your punch is really good by the way oh and thanks I guess."

"The pleasure is all mine you ever need a beating just ask brother Jasper and I'll happily do it … don't go to Emmet what ever you do unless you want to die that is … ohh and Carlisle I think what Bella was trying to say is but we still found you out Carlisle even if it was all her brain work … I know right Bella has a brain" Jasper finished with a huge cheeky smile on his face as he turned to face me.

"Oh you're so going to pay for that Mr I am so proud and can make fun of my little sister," I shouted through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah what you going to do bite me … well please do … oh and Bella please tell how is it every time we mention the b word you get all hot and flushed? … don't forget Bella I can tell what you feel … so please explain I am really curious" he said with curiosity filling his face which looked of putting as his smile on his face got bigger.

"B word what are you talking about? … And I don't get hot and flushed." Well I don't think I do anyway I asked myself in my head.

"B word as in blood and you do … see I can feel it now … oh that feeling … I am never going to let you forget this" Jasper said making his smile even more wider.

As he said the word blood I started to feel all hot and gooey inside and my heart started to race and my body started reacting in ways they have never reacted before. As I took in a deep breath I slurred, "W-what …feeling I don't have a feeling." If I were still human I would imagine right about know my face would be scarlet red.

Jasper chuckled. "Ahh … Bella your forgetting that I know you remember … so your telling me that it doesn't turn you on … well fine how shall I settle this … BLOOD… BLOOD … BLOOD" Jasper shouted with chuckles in every bit of his words. And every time he shouted blood my body would twitch and his laughing would become even louder.

"Right okay … enough is enough you have both had your little bit play and messing around. Now it's my turn, which one of you drank the blood which was in my study drawer … TELL ME NOW." You couldn't help but flinch every time that Carlisle shouted it shocked us both to the core to hear Carlisle shout like that.

We both looked up at the same time and met his eyes we both replied very calmly and said "Carlisle none of us touched the blood we were only looking in your drawers for the photo album of when you were younger as in 200 years old we swear. We don't know who took it but it was defiantly in the drawer when we left your study."

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it," he shouted getting more and more closer to us. As he was getting closer I couldn't help but smell a sweet mouth watering smell just like blood as if jasper read my mood he looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"Carlisle why do you smell off blood … OMG it was you wasn't it all this time you have been blaming us but you just couldn't face the fact that you drank blood could you … and it was in your drawer" Jasper said shock filling his face.

"N-no … you don't have any proof" he said tartly.

Just as he had said I went up to him and found a speck of blood on his cheek. I got my finger and wiped showing him the blood. "Yeahh … because that's not blood is it Carlisle" I said with shock also filling my face.

"Okay … I confess it was me … I am sorry I blamed you both … I truly am ... but I have a problem I have been so obsessed lately I just couldn't resist and I thought it would make my reputation look bad" he finished almost as if he were going to cry.

"OMG some one call the police Carlisle drank blood … in fact Carlisle I think we might have to take you to rehab your obsession with blood is almost like a vampires … in fact you would pass as a druggie if you were human" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Jasper shut up … Carlisle we will help you get through this together like a proper family … okay … everyone has there mess ups … maybe rehab wouldn't be to bad … joke…don't stare at me like that."

Carlisle seemed to like my offer and a couple of months later he was back on his feet and doing what doctors do best …not… instead he started feeding on the patients so we had to put him under isolation for a year and eventually our Carlisle was back in the very centre of our hearts.


End file.
